long_live_summonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Qian Qian
Qian Qian AliasesPrincess Tigress royal swordswoman Jun Yuan (real name) FamilyDa Xia royal Family Jun Wu Yu (Father) Feng Rui AffiliationDa Xia Empire Characteristics RaceHuman GenderFemale Agea bit more than 20 Grimoire Grimoire Ranksilver Rank Summoner Rank Level 6 Elder Innate Rank innate level 6 Cardunknown Eighteenth Princess of the Da Xia Empire and is unofficially considered the crown princess. Qian Qian is her preferred nickname, as she does not like being called Princess. Description The 18th Daughter of Jun Wu Yu Imperial Swordsman wearing silver armor, clad entirely in plate armor with a greatsword behind her back that was clanking resoundingly with her armor appeared. she focuses on cultivating her physical skills and gave up on her summoning skills.she had a pair of sharp and brave eyes that were pitch black like lacquer. With her bright eyes full of expressions, it would seem like her gaze was penetrating into the other person’s soul when she looked into their eyes. She had a weirdly tall build. She was a girl, but she was taller than most men by a head, taller than men with Yue Yang’s height. However, although she was covered with heavy armor from head to toe, her beautiful waist could not be hidden. If one could peel off that heavy armor from her body, what kind of perfect, untarnished, lovable body would be hidden inside…. When she used those long pair of legs of hers to walk, she looked graceful beyond compare; agile like a dancer, like a red-crowned crane flying in the snow. She has received the tutelage of two Heavenly Imperial Guardians since young, she was also taught by a mysterious master. Princess Qian Qian is great at staring at people with her eyes. she is hiding an extremely powerful, mysterious beast in her body. She doesn’t carry her great-sword horizontally but rather drags it. This is because she cuts relatively late, slashing from her back to the front, which eventually is much faster than making a sweeping slash. It also has greater power. she rarely keeps her sword on guard while running. She likes to sheath her sword and launch a surprise attack to deliver a fatal blow. her sword sheath was positioned to tilt towards her left shoulder. However, the moment she pulled out her sword, her sword sheath would tilt to her right shoulder with an incomparable speed in order to give momentum for both of her hands to slash with the greatsword. She had already leveled up to become an Innate Supreme Ranker (R=521) [[Beasts|'Beasts']] Guardian Beast * Platinum-rank Western White Tiger - a Strengthening type beast . Other Beasts * Water-Repellent Golden Eyes goblin (Age - infant). Intelligent and Psychic. Part of the Eastern Goblin Tribe in the heaven realm ** Skill: ' *** 'Water-Repellent Skills [[Inherent Skill|'Inherent Skills']] * Records **senses are ten times sharper than a normal person’s. able to discern truths and the ability to see through lies. **she will have a headache when she hears a lie. . Other Skills *'Sword Qi' **'[Tiger Attack}:' A shockwave attack of both a slash and a roar . Body Fusion Skills: Can use Yue Yang’s unique skills (R=215) *'Pole' fire ability, *'Beheader' *'Teleportation ' *Other Miscellaneous Skills: Other skills unique to Yue Yang. . Domains of Power: Area of Effect: Two kilometers. (R=706) Tiger Saint Force Domain of Power . Turtle Saint Force Domain of Power: Black Turtle: golden pattern creates a solid defense. the stronger the attack, the greater the backlash. Furthermore, the backlash was not only from the opponent’s attack but also terrifying frost energy. The entire earth and cliffs trembled. It was as if some great prehistoric beast had crawled out from the deepest part of the earth. A magical beast image was so huge that one could barely see its entire body, with only a small part of its back appearing at Princess Qian Qian’s feet. The patterns of gold were like turtles, and each pattern had a different pattern of runes. They were extremely profound, and a dragon’s head could be seen a kilometer away. On the other side of the cliff, there seemed to be a snake’s tail … Yue Yang and the others looked at themselves and discovered that there was a special type of gold tattoo. What was the use of this tattoo? That golden pattern was a solid defense, and she had already sensed it. However, what she did not expect was that this gold pattern also had a strong backlash. The stronger the attack, the greater the backlash. Furthermore, the backlash was not only from the opponent’s attack but also terrifying frost energy. Can turn the enemy into a zombie with its entire body covered in ice. If this backlash struck an ordinary fighter, wouldn’t they turn into a pile of ice shards? (R=707) . Dragon Saint Force Domain of Power: (aka Dragon Saint Force Domain of Power) A destructive lightning bolt. It's able to absorb the enemy’s fire-type energy, then convert it for its own use. * Boost: Their body was not restricted by gravity and could easily float. * Power: Adds power to her Domain of Power (R=706-707) A green light, in the shape of a dragon, descended from the skies. Its flight was beautiful, unlike any other bird’s. The flying posture of a wingless bird, unlike flying, was more like swimming in the sky… As everyone watched, the dragon-shaped green light swooped down at high speed. It spun beautifully above Princess Qian Qian’s head, before finally diving down onto Princess Qian Qian and the huge bronze sword she was holding in her hands. The giant sword that was covered in silver lightning seemed to have a mind of its own as it floated in the air. When Princess Qian Qian opened her eyes, everyone was surprised to see her. Her pupils turned silver. It was just a power that added to her Domain of Power. (R=706) This was a power she had comprehended from the Gate of Life and Death. If Princess Qian Qian went to Heavens Realm to fight those powerhouses what would happen? She would slaughter the powerhouses of the same level! Forget about the same level, even if Princess Qian Qian was two or three levels higher than her in the Saint Force Domain, even if she was a few levels higher than the Heaven Realm elite, with her Domain of Power and her Dragon Power, wouldn’t they be nothing but a bunch of chickens and dogs? (R=707) . Bird Saint Force Domain of Power: Fire-type attacks are ineffective. Within her Domain of Power, it increases everyone on your side. Strength is doubled. It was somewhat similar to a Nirvana Flame Phoenix, but it didn’t have the long tail of the Flame of Nirvana. Its entire body was covered in burning purple flames, and an unfamiliar giant fiery bird appeared behind Princess Qian Qian’s back. When it appeared, everyone presented felt waves of warmth. Standing in Princess Qian Qian’s domain, it was as if there were a pair of invisible fire feathers on her back, making people feel as if they could fly as easily as they wished. (R=707) Equipment *Prison Emperor's Divine Sword: Divine equipment *Giant Black Sword: Composition Unknown: DESTROYED *Bronze-Rank Heavy Sword *Silver-Rank Armour: DESTROYED *Gold-Rank White Tiger Armor: DESTROYED? (S''mashed'' R=588)Category:Grimoire owner Category:Da Xia Citizen Category:Human Category:Female Category:Three Royal Households Category:Innate Category:Characters Category:Harem